A Friendly Discussion
by KellyJade
Summary: Sometimes to answer important questions, you have to talk about things that were *supposed* to be secret.


Kenzi sits on the couch – waiting. Bo is due home soon, she's out at the Dal with Vex, talking with Trick, or with Lauren. Kenzi rolls her eyes. She respects Bo's choices and everything, but she can't really see past Lauren's collected coolness. Maybe that's part of the appeal?

But who knows, it doesn't matter anyway. What does matter is that Kenzi is hungry and alcohol deprived, and a half hour ago she decided it would be a nice gesture to wait for her roomies to get home before she ordered pizza and cracked open the bottle of (very high quality) vodka she's been chilling in the freezer. She chews on her lip. Maybe they wouldn't mind if she just had a couple of sips…

Wait! There's the door. Kenzi immediately responds to this by placing her phone to her ear and pressing speed dial #2. "I'd like to place an urgent order for delivery," she says, interrupting the pizza boy halfway through his hello.

Bo's quick laugh has a way of filling up a room. "You've been sitting by that phone for at least a half hour, haven't you?" she predicts.

Kenzi finishes her practiced recital of the address and order ('Extra large pepperoni, stat!') and hangs up. She turns her head to glance at her roommate, who is standing in the doorway, kicking off leather boots. "Nonsense, Bobo," she replies airily. "You just happened to walk in at the right time."

Bo smirks. "Right. Vodka in the freezer?"

"Yup. And it's the good stuff, by the way. Prepare to be seduced by the smoothest of Russian spirits, darling." With this Kenzi spins around on the couch to face Bo fully, eager to be seduced by those spirits herself. She then cocks her head to the side as she notices the leather clad woman is alone. "No Vex? What happened, did he see a mirror on the way home and get caught up fixing his hair?"

Laughing again, Bo wrenches the freezer door open and pulls out the frosty bottle. "I wouldn't be surprised. But no, he just got a few drinks in him, and then actually starting talking to some woman at the bar."

Kenzi's jaw drops a little. "Seriously? Vex?"

Bo grabs two shot glasses from the cupboard and makes her way to the couch, still managing to look graceful balancing a full bottle of vodka against her hip. She settles everything down on the table. "I know right? But he looked pretty into it… even more than just aroused."

Kenzi sticks out her tongue and immediately reaches for the bottle Bo set down, pouring them both a shot. "Blegh," she says. "I am going to need some eye bleach for that image, pronto."

"Hey, at least I didn't say he might be getting laid…"

"Ugh! Okay, now we're doing two shots." Kenzi downs her first quickly.

"Fine by me," Bo smirks. She throws back her own shot and is surprised by how smooth it is. "Wow Kenzi, you weren't kidding, this is nice."

The smaller girl smirks. "See? You've been seduced already." She immediately regrets the wording of that sentence. She tries to blow by it by refilling their shot glasses.

Bo laughs, but Kenzi doesn't miss the slight double take. Eesh. "Well hopefully the spirit is also good at erasing all notions of Vex and his potential lady," Bo says quickly, filling the short silence.

"Oh barf. That's the goal." Kenzi drinks her second shot just as quickly. "So, other than the –" (she shudders) "–_ unmentionable_ parts, how was tonight?

After draining her own glass, Bo leans back into the couch. "Not bad," she shrugs. "Mostly just talked to Trick. Lauren was held up at the lab, which sucks."

Kenzi tries to keep her eye roll as subtle as possible. "Oh yes, how terrible."

"Kenzi," Bo scolds. "She's my girlfriend now, you could at least roll the snarkiness back a little."

"That _was_ rolled back," smiles Kenzi. When Bo's frown doesn't dissipate she sighs. "Oh c'mon, you know I support whatever you do! If you're dating Lauren, then I am…" Her face twists. "…Team Lauren all the way." She holds up an imaginary flag and waves it half heartedly.

Bo can't help but laugh at that. "Okay I like supportive, but don't hurt yourself."

Kenzi quickly lowers her fake flag hand. "Oh thank god, because I hear Team t-shirts are expensive." She takes a hit right from the bottle and then shoots a quick look at Bo. "You do know I don't hate her completely though, right?"

Bo doesn't say anything for a moment. "I guess. But it just seems like… a lot of snark for a running joke."

Kenzi drinks again from the bottle, trying to organize her thoughts. "Well I am pretty good with the snark. But I know. And it isn't just a running joke. It's just – Can _you_ really be monogamous? With a human?"

"Is that what this is about? That she's human?" Bo exclaims. Then she sighs, Kenzi watching her closely. "To be truthful – I don't know. I mean, I've been holding up fine so far. I'm not overly hungry or anything." She stops talking there, wondering if she's feeling brave enough to breach this subject.

But of course, Kenzi senses there's more to this admission. "What? I know you're holding something back, succu-babe."

Bo just reaches over to grab the bottle of vodka. "First of all, quit hogging the hooch. Second of all, you know me too well." She takes a gulp of the cold clear liquor, and then quickly glances into Kenzi's eyes and decides she might as well go all in. She sets the bottle on the table and moves on the couch so she's facing her tiny roommate. "Okay, it's just that I'm kind of worried about the other end of things. I mean, I'm fine. But I feel like if I was… taking too much out of Lauren, she wouldn't tell me. What if I'm tiring her out? What if she's too exhausted to work?"

Kenzi stares sort of blankly back, shaking her head. "Out of all the problems to have. Poor Bo, exhausting her girlfriend with sex."

Bo smacks her shoulder lightly. "C'mon, I'm serious! Lauren can be so stubborn, what if she just doesn't tell me to hold back?" She bites her lip, and then looks kind of pointedly at Kenzi. "I mean… how am I supposed to know what effect I have on humans, really."

There's about half a second before Kenzi gets it, and then she smacks Bo right back. "Hey! – is that '_Not talking about it ever again_'?"

Bo shrugs defensively, a bit flustered. "Well I know we were going to drop it but this is relevant! And you asked about the whole sex with humans thing…"

Kenzi leans back so that her head touches the armrest of the couch, thinking. She springs back up to face Bo after a few short seconds, decided. "Alright, alright, but we've really got to stop talking about this after tonight." She takes the vodka off the table, drinking a healthy mouthful. "Okay, you fiend. What do you want to know, exactly?"

Recognizing that this is a rare opportunity to get her questions answered, Bo leans forward a bit on the couch, looking Kenzi in the eye. "Did it take a lot out of you?"

Kenzi raises an eyebrow. "When we fucked for hours? It would have taken a lot out of me even if you weren't sucking my chi for half of it." When Bo gives no response except for an exasperated look, she continues. "Oookay, so we're going to need to get a super specific about our random act of lurve. Great. M'okay, what do you mean by a lot? I passed out cold for like ten hours afterwards, but I guess you knew that."

Bo frowns, trying to think of a good quantifier. "Could you do it every day?"

There's a second where Kenzi's sexual energy flares quite noticeably. Bo tries very hard to ignore this while her friend gets it together. "Ah, right. Energy wise, you meant." The smaller girl furrows her brow, thinking. There's a pause. And then – "Yes. Absolutely. It was almost the same as a day of running around and doing some Fae ass kicking. I mean, I obviously needed to sleep. I slept really well actually..."

Bo can't help but smile. "You're welcome."

"Oh shut up."

While Kenzi takes another drink Bo tries to process that. "But ass kicking… well that's a pretty strenuous day – the things we do for the Fae aren't exactly easy."

Kenzi smiles as she returns the bottle back to the table. "Here's the thing, though," she says, looking back at Bo with those ensnaring blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love me some ass kicking. But damn girl, fucking you was way more worth the energy. Don't worry, the enjoyment balances everything out _very_ nicely."

Bo is flattered (and a bit flustered), but also skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Kenzi looks at her best friend reassuringly until Bo looks placated. There's a few moments of silence where Kenzi remembers aspects of that night… Damn it, this is why they weren't going to talk about it! "Why did we decide that was a one time thing, again?" she finds herself asking.

Bo cocks her head. "Kenzi…" she says scoldingly.

"I know, I know, we'd be a big ol' mess romantically," remarks the smaller girl, as she smiles a little. She can smell the liquor on Bo's breath. "Still. I uh… really enjoyed myself."

Bo tries to ignore the surge of sexual energy directed at her. _'This is how you got into this situation last time'_ she reminds herself. She can't help a short, flirtatious laugh and she can't help a slow wink at her friend. "Oh rest assured, so did I." They sit there, looking at each other. _'Damn, she's beautiful.'_ Bo thinks._ 'And even more so when she's moaning with pleasure underneath me…'_

Then the doorbell rings. The girls don't move. "Pizza," says Bo. "Mhmm," says Kenzi. Their faces are almost touching.

The doorbell rings again. And with an insane amount of effort, Kenzi closes her captivating eyes and leans back, a smile growing on her face. "This is why we weren't going to talk about it," she says.

Shaken from her sexual stupor, Bo gets quickly off the couch. "Wow, that almost got out of hand!" she exclaims, smiling, flushed with what almost happened… again. "I'm going to get the pizza!"

"Good idea!" says Kenzi, eyes still closed. She remains that way until she feels Bo sit back down, and can smell the delicious cheesy concoction. She opens one eye, spying the pizza sitting on the table. She hears Bo laugh softly.

"You are just completely controlled by your stomach, aren't you?"

Kenzi smiles slyly, reaching out and grabbing a slice from the box. "Mhmm. That's uh – probably the reason for that weirdness before. I was cheese deprived."

Bo raises an eyebrow as she takes a slice herself. "Uh huh." There's quiet as they both finish their respective slices, and then Bo speaks again. "Thanks for helping me with my question, though."

Kenzi looks up (her head being pretty much inside the pizza box, hunting for slice #2). She grabs her pizza and sits back up on the couch. "Yeah," she says finally. "Can we agree on something though?" She looks sideways at her roommate. "At least as long as you're in this relationship – let's _really_ not talk about our… horizontal indiscretions? Seriously this time."

Bo reaches for another piece and holds it out to 'cheers' it with Kenzi's. "Agreed," she says firmly. "From now on, we do not mention it." She bites into her slice, but then quickly recoils. "Ow! Jesus, I burned my tongue."

There's a moment where Kenzi considers being good and not saying anything, but overall, she decides that's just not her style. "Shame," she remarks, barely keeping a straight face, and also bracing herself to be hit with either a pillow or Bo's fists. "I've witnessed what you can do with it."


End file.
